


rendezvous

by falsegljtter



Series: The Magic Within [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: All that Kuroo wants to do is track down the mysterious man he met that night in the forest.--"You got a glass slipper, prince?" Oikawa teases from his perch on Kuroo's counter."I've got a nymph and all the time in the world?" Is all Kuroo can counter with. Man, he really wishes he had learned more than just Akaashi's name and favorite type of food.(Nanohana Karashiae).





	rendezvous

“A little birdie told me that you ran into a hot immortal a few days ago.” Is the only greeting Kuroo gets as Oikawa prances into his cottage, acting like he owns the place as per usual.

“Tell your birdie to keep their mouth shut.” Kuroo crouches down to finish taking inventory, studiously ignoring Oikawa. The nymph was usually great company, the perfect mix of devious and clever to make any day fun, but right now when Kuroo’s brain is already full of thoughts of Akaashi it’s not the best time for him. 

“And I also heard that you invited him to dinner. Why didn’t you work that fast with me?” Oikawa whines as he swoons onto Kuroo’s counter.

“Maybe because I didn’t want a certain rock spirit to bludgeon me to death,” Kuroo replies and smacks Oikawa’s arm. “Off my counters, you pest! I just cleaned them.”

“Geez and I thought Iwa-chan was a massive brute. Traded in one for another, huh?” Oikawa huffs. Kuroo lets him stew in his own dramatic antics for a while until Oikawa decides he’s had enough acting. “Now! Back to your boy toy. What did you say he was?”

“A Keeper of Peace.”

“I haven’t heard of any Keepers in ages. Too bad, I almost thought that horribly cheesy name had been eradicated.” Oikawa shakes his head in disapproval.

“They’re pretty cool,” Kuroo defends. 

“Ugh you’re just saying that because you have the hots for one of them,” Oikawa complains.

“You’re the one who wanted to know so bad.” Kuroo laughs before waving his hands around in the air like Oikawa. “Meh I’m Oikawa! I love sticking my nose in other people’s business.”

“I do not sound like that!” Oikawa gasps, deeply offended by the irritating falsetto Kuroo is using. He lunges over the counter and manages to get Kuroo in a headlock. “What an irritating little brat!”

“Shut up! You’re barely any older than me and I’m taller. Guess all that time as a tree stunts your growth, huh?” Kuroo teases and lets out a laugh as Oikawa glares at him. 

“Rude. Now tell me about this mystery man.” Oikawa settles down and Kuroo sighs before grabbing a stool to sit down.

“I mean, he was beautiful. Clever, more than you, and very level headed. His name was Akaashi and he had this creature with him named Lev. I know we’re magical and immortal but he really did seem like he came out of a legend. No one that pretty has ever existed.” Kuroo can already conjure up the image of Akaashi in his head again as he retells the story to Oikawa.

“Let’s go find him! I want to see this Keeper who is somehow more beautiful than me,” Oikawa exclaims. 

“I don’t know. He didn’t seem to be used to random people contacting him. Besides, he camps in the forest. I wouldn’t have the slightest clue on where to look.” Kuroo nearly gives up hope before Oikawa huffs impatiently once more.

“You are sitting next to a nymph! One with access to the same view as ever single plant in that forest and you are telling me you don’t know where to look? This boy has made you an idiot.” Oikawa clicks his tongue in disapproval before closing his eyes and reaching out to the forest. For a few minutes, they sit there silently, with Oikawa bouncing between every piece of vegetation in the forest and Kuroo wondering if Oikawa is wasting his time in a twisted prank. Just as he’s about to stop the nymph, Oikawa’s eyes shoot open.

“I found him! It’s not too far from here. Come on!” Oikawa looks so giddy about getting to Akaashi that any other time Kuroo would be teasing him for it but right now all he can be is grateful. Because if he was really being truthful then he would say that he’s overjoyed to see Akaashi again. Another five minutes of trudging through the forest and Oikawa gestures ahead proudly. Sure enough, in the clearing is Akaashi with his long black hair tied up once again. Before Kuroo can protest, Oikawa shoves him forward and disappears into the forest. His snickers float through the air and Kuroo vows to give Oikawa an earful when he sees him next.

“Who is out there?” Akaashi calls, instantly on alert at the sound of snapping twigs and crunching leaves. Next to him is Lev, surveying the area quickly before finding Kuroo. He rushes forward and pounces on the spot where Kuroo fell at, exposing Kuroo to Akaashi.

“We have got to stop meeting like this.” Kuroo chuckles awkwardly as he sees the flash of recognition go through Akaashi’s eyes. Immediately he loosens up and Kuroo is grateful.

“Hello Kuroo. It is a pleasure to meet you again. What brings you out here?” Akaashi says, maybe a hair too politely and Kuroo must stop himself from being disappointed. They shared one meal together, they weren’t lifelong pals or anything. Akaashi’s reaction to him was appropriate.  
But… lackluster.

“Just wanted to see how you were doing. What’s it like camping out here?” Kuroo spins the conversation away from his presence because it’s a lot easier to ask about how camping is going rather than the fact that Kuroo had been blabbing about Akaashi to one of his more meddlesome friends.

“Interesting. I’ve never been in a region like this before. I’ll almost be sad to see it go when I have to move again.” Akaashi stares up wistfully at the trees and Kuroo’s heart clenches at the sight of him. He wasn’t kidding when he told Oikawa that Akaashi was the most beautiful person he had ever encountered.

“Do you have to go?” Kuroo coughs awkwardly after he asks the question. Who is he to ask that? A random witch that seems to be stalking Akaashi. No friend, no trusted person, and certainly no partner. He wasn’t anyone that could impact that decision so why was he trying to?

“I don’t have to, I mean there are monsters anywhere, but its simpler that way. It gets rid of the need for me to find a permanent residency, build a cover for myself to the locals, and enables me to travel the globe.” Akaashi doesn’t seem bothered by that but Kuroo is.

“Aren’t you ever lonely?” he asks in disbelief.

“No one can never be lonely.” Is the only response Akaashi gives. 

“Well then now you have tasked me with a mission,” Kuroo says with a dramatic sigh, hoping to play up the antics so that Akaashi will agree to his words. “I am going to show you how lovely life can be when you stay in a place for a while. I’ll prove to you how wonderful stationary life can be. When do you plan to leave next?”

“I was thinking by the next full moon,” Akaashi says, looking at Kuroo like he is wild.

“A month! I promise I can change your mind in a month. What do you say?” Kuroo outstretches his hand and Akaashi stares at Lev for a few seconds before taking his hand in his own. 

“It’s a deal.” His lips curl up into a smile and Kuroo can’t stop the massive grin from overtaking his own face. 

“Great! Now let’s go to my house,” Kuroo exclaims and helps Akaashi collect his meager few belongings before they set back down the path. The sun still burns high in the sky and its light casting on Akaashi makes him look ethereal. Maybe Kuroo just screwed himself by asking his crush to stay with him for a month but with the way Akaashi is quietly laughing to one of his jokes, he can’t really find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> freAKING ZAZZED AS ALWAYS.
> 
> i . love . this . au.  
> and lmao i do not have anything written for what comes after this part haha whoops i hope this doesnt end up with me just giving up a few works through (looks at my office au series, ice pops in summertime, and akaashi keiji shipping series
> 
> whoops im a serial never completer


End file.
